It'll Never Exist
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Why can't we be like that ? But we know this, we got a love that is homeless. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt B.7 :** _ **Real feelings, don't just "go away"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **It'll Never Exist** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Cinta. Sebuah kata yang hampir diucapkan oleh setiap orang. Sebuah kata yang tak bisa dijabarkan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah kata yang selalu diungkapkan kepada orang terkasih. Bahkan disaat orang tersebut, tak mengetahui bentuk dari cinta itu sendiri. Akan tetapi, cinta dapat dirasakan.

Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Chanyeol sekarang. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak keras saat melihat pemuda mungil itu. Ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga karena tawa yang tertoreh pada bibir tipis pemuda itu akibat leluconnya. Ia pun dapat merasakan bagaimana heningnya suasana disaat keadaan ramai, hanya karena senyuman manis dari pemuda mungil itu.

Sahabatnya bilang, apa yang dirasakannya adalah cinta. Dan itu semua hanya berlaku pada pemuda mungil itu. Setiap pergerakan pemuda mungil itu, tak luput dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

Entah sejak kapan semua bermula. Tetapi, Chanyeol ingin pemuda mungil itu menjadi miliknya seorang. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang waktu, hingga naskah Tuhan memisahkan mereka karena salah satu dari mereka harus menghadap-Nya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak ingin mengucapkan kata selamanya. Karena selamanya bukan berarti hingga akhir hayat. Bisa saja, 1 tahun adalah selamanya bagi seseorang. Bisa juga 2 atau 10 tahun yang akan datang adalah selamanya. Setiap orang memiliki presepsi masing-masing bukan tentang kata selamanya ?

Chanyeol memulai semua trik yang ia dapat lewat internet untuk mendapat perhatian pemuda mungil itu. Dimulai dari yang tersalah hingga yang terbenar. Dari yang terbodoh hingga yang terpintar. Dan juga, dari yang teraneh hingga yang terkeren. Semua telah Chanyeol lakukan.

Hasilnya ?

Tidak sia-sia. Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan pemuda mungil tersebut.

Dan Chanyeol baru menyadari, jika semua yang telah dilewatinya bukanlah sebuah tantangan yang berarti. Karena bagaimana pun, mempertahankan apa yang telah kau capai lebih sulit daripada mendapatkannya, bukan ?

Yeah, meskipun Chanyeol telah mendapatkan pujaan hatinya. Bukan berarti perjuangannya akan berakhir disitu. Chanyeol masih harus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pemuda mungil itu, kekasih mungilnya, sahabatnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

 _It'll never be enough_

 _._

 _._

GSL. Gender Same Love, memang hal yang tabu untuk Negara seperti Korea Selatan. Dan disitulah perjuangan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya, dimana cintanya kepada kekasih mungilnya tidak dianggap, tidak diterima, bahkan di caci maki. Hanya hinaan yang akan didapat. Untuk mengatasi itu semua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya. Ini semua demi hati Baekhyun yang rapuh, yang tak mampu menerima semua cemoohan itu. Chanyeol hanya menyanggupi, selama Baekhyun tidak tersakiti.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Kau akan kedinginan nantinya.", dengan suara baritone nya, Chanyeol bersuara sembari memeluk kekasih mungilnya dari belakang dan menempelkan dagunya pada pundak sempit itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping kanannya, secara otomatis bibir tipis itu menempel pada pipi Chanyeol.

"Hanya ingin melihat pemandangan Seoul, Channie.", balas Baekhyun lembut.

Saat ini keduanya sedang menikmati angin malam dibalkon apartement Chanyeol. Jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, balkon tersebut terhubung langsung dengan ruang santai yang sedang melantunkan musik clasic.

"Ingin berdansa bersamaku, Tuan Puteri ?", melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol mulai bersikap seolah keduanya sedang berada dilantai dansa.

"Ish… aku laki-laki, Channie. Harusnya kau memanggilku Pangeran.", mempoutkan bibirnya, itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun sembari bersedekap dada.

Cup.

Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun dan berakhir membuat kekasih mungilnya merona. Tak tahan melihat sikap Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mencuri satu kecupan.

"Ugh.. berhenti bersikap seperti itu sayang. Kau benar-benar ingin kumakan, hmm?"

"Ish.. dasar mesum.", kesal Baekhyun untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Jadi Tuan Puteri, bersediakah kau berdansa dengan Pangeran Park ?", senyuman manislah yang didapat Chanyeol. Tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak, bukan ? Meskipun awalnya kesal karena Chanyeol memanggilnya Tuan Puteri.

Dan malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan berdansa berdua, menikmati malam yang sangat jarang sekali dapat mereka nikmati bersama, menikmati malam yang dingin dengan saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

 _._

 _oOo ChanBaek oOo_

 _._

"Chanyeol! Park.. hei, Park! Kau seperti orang idiot jika melamun seperti ini.", seru Sehun kesal.

"Bukankah dia memang idiot ?", balas Jongin.

Saat ini, 3 sahabat itu sedang menikmati sore di salah satu café dekat kampus mereka. Ketiganya adalah teman satu fakultas, dan sebuah kebetulan, ketiganya mengambil jurusan yang sama. Bisnis.

Yeah.. hal tersebut biasa terjadi untuk kalangan berada seperti mereka.

Plak.

Dengan senang hati, Sehun dan Jongin menepuk pipi Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Sakit bodoh !", protes Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah Sehun. Wajahnya semakin terlihat idiot.", ucap Jongin dengan nada santainya.

"Oh god, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.", Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya.

"Oh god, bagaimana bisa aku duduk didepan orang idiot sepertinya.", balas Jongin dengan menirukan nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kkamjong. Tutup mulutmu.", ucap Chanyeol mulai menggebu-gebu karena emosi.

"Ya! Yoda.."

"Diamlah kalian!", Sehun, salah satu dari mereka yang tak ikut berdebat, mulai jengah dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kedua sahabatnya. "Kita kemari bukan bertengkar, okey?"

"Aku tidak akan memulainya, jika bukan si hitam ini yang memulai.", Chanyeol masih belum bisa terima dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Hey, Yoda.."

"Apa kalian tak mengerti dengan kata diam ?", oh-oh si dingin Oh Sehun mulai mengeluarkan aura menggerikan.

"Sehun. Harusnya.."

"Diamlah Kkamjong."

"Aku tidak hitam, okey ?"

"Sikapmu menjijikkan sekali. Berhenti bersikap seperti wanita. Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis dan sebagai uke ?", ejek Sehun sakartis tanpa melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang berubah.

"Yacks! Yang benar saja. Apa untungnya menyukai sesama jenis. Kita bahkan memiliki organ tubuh yang sama.", balas Jongin dengan kesal.

Kini giliran kedua orang tersebut yang sedang bertengkar karena masalah penyuka sesama jenis tanpa ada yang peduli perubahan raut muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam, memikirkan semua perkataan dari kedua sahabatnya. Hingga akhirnya, seorang Kim Jongin yang sedikit cerewet merasa curiga dengan kediaman Chanyeol.

"Hey dude, kenapa kau diam saja ? Kulihat sedari tadi kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi dan kami tak mengetahuinya ?", tanya Jongin seolah melupakan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol yang telah mengatainya hitam. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja, seolah setuju dengan apa yang telah Jongin tanyakan.

Saat Chanyeol akan membalas pertanyaan Jongin, tiba-tiba ada suara yang sedikit _cempreng_ mengintrupsi percakapan mereka.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajah kalian ? Tegang sekali.", ucap suara _cempreng_ itu.

"Oh Baek, kau datang sendiri ?", tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Itu Kyungsoo dan Suho ada disana.", balas Baekhyun pemilik suara _cempreng_ itu.

Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya tepat disebelah kursi Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Suho duduk tepat disebelah kanan Jongin. Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Jongin – Kyungsoo – Suho – Sehun dan kembali lagi pada Chanyeol. Seperti itulah posisi duduk mereka sekarang.

"Jadi ada apa dengan wajah tegang kalian tadi ?", Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Bukan hal yang penting. Oh ya Suho, kudengar kau sudah mengencani gadis China yang selama ini kau incar, apa itu benar ? Dan kalian telah berkencan ?", tanya Sehun dan mendapat anggukan dari Suho.

"Dan kemanakah kencan kalian berlangsung ? Lotte World ?", tanya Jongin, yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat anggukan dari Suho.

"Ceritakan pada kami.", kali ini Kyungsoo yang bersuara.

Dan dimulailah cerita tentang kencan Suho dengan gadis China itu. Suho menceritakan bagaimana bahagianya dia saat berhasil memegang tangan gadis itu. Suho pun bercerita, jika kencannya tidak hanya di Lotte World. Akan tetapi juga berakhir pada lantai dansa dan keduanya saling mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Sungguh sangat romantis cerita yang Suho berikan. Sehingga membuat dua orang yang hanya diam sedari tadi semakin membisu.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Akan tetapi, yang ada dikepala keduanya adalah apakah aku bisa seperti itu dengannya ? Menunjukkan pada semua orang, jika dia adalah milikku. Menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya tanpa harus bersembunyi. Apakah bisa ?

Dan keduanya menyadari, jika waktu yang telah mereka habiskan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk disimpan sendiri didalam lubuk hati mereka. Tidak akan pernah cukup.

 _._

 _._

 _I know that it's so hard_

 _._

 _._

Apakah kau pernah merasakan keraguan ? Bukan pada seseorang, tapi pada keadaan.

Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Ia pernah berkata jika ia ingin memiliki Baekhyun selama naskah Tuhan memisahkan mereka karena salah satu dari mereka harus menghadap-Nya.

Dulu Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan percaya diri. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol ragu sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak buta untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Chanyeol juga tidak tuli untuk mendengar apa yang telah terjadi di sekitarnya.

Hanya saja, Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak memusingkannya. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Selama ia bersama Baekhyun, apa yang perlu dipedulikannya ? Tentu saja, hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang duduk disofa menunggu kedatangan kekasih mungilnya. Sesuai pesan masuk yang Chanyeol terima, jika Baekhyun akan datang ke apartementnya untuk makan malam bersama, tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun akan mampir dulu ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Sembari menunggu, pikiran Chanyeol mulai berkelana. Memikirkan bagaimana ia dan Baekhyun kedepannya.

Saat kata masa depan hinggap dikepalanya, Chanyeol meragu.

Masa depan. Adakah masa depan untuk mereka ? Jika ada, apakah bahagia ? Atau sebaliknya ?

' _Tidak-tidak, aku harus percaya akan ada masa depan yang bahagia untukku dan juga Baekhyun.',_ batin Chanyeol.

' _Tapi, sampai kapan hubungan ini akan berlangsung ? Saat tak ada yang mau mengakuinya. Saat tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Berapa lama ?'_ , untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Chanyeol meragu.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi kali ini, Chanyeol benar-benar ragu. Apalagi setelah mendengar semua pernyataan yang teman-temannya berikan kala itu.

' _Haruskah aku menyerah ?'_

Cup.

Kelembutan bibir itu, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari semua lamunannya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu ?"

"Baek, kapan kau datang ?", ucap Chanyeol linglung. Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol tidak menyadari derap langkah Baekhyun yang memasuki apartementnya. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika tas belanja Baekhyun, telah Baekhyun letakkan didapur.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Channie ?", alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun hanya menurut.

"Kau Tuan Puteri.", balas Chanyeol.

"Ish.. berhenti merayu Park.", Baekhyun merona, tapi pada detik selanjutnya raut muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi khawatir.

Baekhyun meletakkan jemari lentiknya pada pipi Chanyeol dan mengusapnya pelan. Chanyeol yang merasakannya, memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol ?", sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya. Mencoba menggalih apa yang ada dikepala kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada sayang. Aku hanya memikirkanmu.", Chanyeol tidak berbohong sepenuhnya bukan ? Dia memang memikirkan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya, masa depannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak mendapat respon yang diinginkannya, Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Cup.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibir seperti itu sayang. Dan aku memang memikirkanmu. Memikirkan apa yang akan kau masak untuk makan malam kita."

"Apakah kau sedang menyindirku ? Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak pandai memasak.", itulah Baekhyun. Orang yang mudah teralihkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang semakin merajuk.

Cup.

Satu kali lagi Chanyeol mengecup bibir cherry itu sembari bertaka, "Baiklah, ayo kita memasak bersama. Apa saja yang telah Tuan Puteri beli di supermarket tadi ?"

Dan Baekhyun menceritakan apa saja yang telah dibelinya, seolah melupakan apa yang ada dikepala kekasihnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang mendengarkan kecerewetan kekasihnya, lagi-lagi sebuah kalimat merangsek masuk dalam otaknya.

' _Benar. Setidaknya biarkan seperti ini dulu. Biarkan aku untuk mempertahankannya.'_

.

.

 _Does it feel the same ?_

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Derap langkah itu menggema pada tiap sudut lorong apartement itu.

Detap langkah itu berhenti sesaat pada pintu apartement dengan nomer 6104, hingga akhirnya..

Brak.

Pintu apartement tak bersalah itu, menjadi korban emosi dari Park Chanyeol yang sedang memuncak. Terlihat Baekhyun berlari tergesa dibelakangnya.

"Channie, ada apa ?", tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Berhenti disitu Byun.", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Baekhyun seolah mengerti keadaan, lantas tak mengindahkan perintah Chanyeol.

Posisi Chanyeol saat ini adalah membelakangi Baekhyun, dan dengan mengambil kesempatan yang ada Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang. Kedua lengan Baekhyun, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat sembari jari-jari lentiknya mengelus dada Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah Channie.. kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.", ucap Baekhyun lembut.

"Byun Baekhyun.", panggil Chanyeol tegas, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, sehingga keduanya tengah berhadapan dengan mata saling memandang. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan seolah mencari jawaban. Sedangkan Baekhyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya penuh cinta.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Seolah meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap melihat dirinya seorang.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun ?", tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang mencerna apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Saat menyadari dimana arah pembicaraan, Baekhyun terkekeh.

' _Jadi Chanyeol cemburu ? Astaga, menggemaskan sekali..'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Melihat Baekhyun terkekeh, emosi Chanyeol semakin naik. "Aku serius Byun."

"Astaga, Chanyeollie-ku sedang cemburu.", balas Baekhyun masih dengan kekehan.

Melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang tak sesuai harapannya, Chanyeol melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun sembari cemberut.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu, menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri Channie.", jelas Baekhyun lembut.

"Tetap saja. Apa-apaan itu Sehunnie. Aku tak mau mendengar lagi kau menyebut Sehun dengan nama Sehunnie."

"Astaga Channie. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Baekhyun. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Chan. Astaga, rasanya aku gila karenamu.", Baekhyun tetap menggumamkan kata cinta pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merona. Yeah, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat, tetap saja Chanyeol merona akan pernyataan cinta Baekhyun.

"Ish.. kemari kau Tuan Puteri. Kau akan mendapat hukuman dari Panggeran Park karena telah menggodanya."

"Hahahaha, kejar aku Pangeran. Jika kau berhasil menangkap Tuan Puteri, maka kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau."

Dan pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan mereka yang mengejar satu sama lain. Sebuah tawa bahagia, menggema disetiap sudut ruang apartement tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 _I don't wanna live love this way_

 _._

 _._

"Baek..", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol..", balas Baekhyun lirih.

"Kita telah sepakat untuk berjuang bersama Baekhyun. Kenapa seperti ini sekarang ?"

"Aku… aku lelah Chanyeol. Aku ingin seperti pasangan lainnya. Saat berjalan bersama, saling bergandengan tangan. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada dunia, jika aku memiliki kekasih yang akan menjagaku. Aku pun ingin orang-orang tahu, jika aku sedang merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku ingin cintaku diakui Chanyeol.", jelas Baekhyun.

Keduanya saat ini berada diruang santai apartement Chanyeol. Semula suasana yang tercipta sangat bersahabat, tapi setelah Baekhyun mengatakan, ia menyerah. Suasana yg tercipta sungguh menegangkan.

Baekhyun menyerah….

Menyerah..

Kata itu masuk kedalam otak Chanyeol, meskipun ia ingin mengelak, tapi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Mereka telah berjanji untuk berjuang bersama. Tapi, lihatlah.. dengan mudahnya Baekhyun mengatakan ia menyerah.

"Ini bukan bulan april dan juga bukan ulang tahunku Baekhyun. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Tidak Chanyeol. Aku serius. Apa kau merasa tidak lelah menyembunyikan semua ini ?"

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Katakan pada semua orang, kita saling memiliki."

"Apa kau tetap tak paham juga Park?! Tak ada yang menganggap cinta kita! Kita seharusnya tidak saling mencintai! Ini semua salah Chanyeol!"

"Mwo ?! Apa kau menyesal telah mencintaiku ? Katakan Byun! Kau menyesal ?!", adu urat pun tak dapat terhindarkan lagi.

Chanyeol cukup sakit hati dengan kata-kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Sedari awal, Chanyeol juga memahami jika cintanya pada sang pujaan hati memang salah. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol selalu merasa dia akan baik-baik saja selama Baekhyun berada dijalan yang sama dengannya.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol pun mulai sadar, Baekhyun tak lagi berada dijalan yang sama dengannya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya jika sudah seperti ini ?

Chanyeol tak paham dengan situasi ini. Sungguh dia hanya ingin bahagia dengan kekasih mungilnya. Merasakan cinta pada umumnya. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang, ia dan kekasih mungilnya tak sepaham. Tak bisa lagi saling mengerti. Apa ia harus menuruti semua perkataan Baekhyun ?

"Katakan padaku Baek, apa kau menyesal telah melabuhkan hati padaku ? Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja dari negara ini Baekhyun ? Kita bisa tinggal di Amerika, kemanapun kau mau.", Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk membujuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak Chanyeol. Mau bagaimanapun cinta kita tak akan ada yang mau menganggapnya. Kita… kita akhiri saja ini semua."

"Apa kau menyesal Baek ? Kau tahu, akupun sama lelahnya denganmu. Tapi, aku tetap bertahan untukmu, untuk kita, untuk kebahagian kita berdua. Akupun juga ingin menunjukkan pada teman-temanku, keluargaku jika aku telah jatuh cinta, aku telah memilikimu. Tapi mendengar semua penjelasanmu tadi, kurasa.."

"Chan…"

"Baiklah, aku paham sekarang. Pergilah, kau bebas sekarang Baek."

Dengan kata itu, perjuangan keduanya berakhir. Tidak sepenuhnya berakhir memang, karena keduanya masih harus berjuang untuk kehidupan pribadi mereka.

 _._

 _oOo ChanBaek oOo_

 _._

1 minggu berlalu sejak berakhirnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka tak lagi saling berkomunikasi, bahkan Chanyeol menon-aktifkan semua sosial media yang akan berakhir dengan terhubung oleh Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak ingin teringat akan memori yang memang seharusnya berakhir.

Chanyeol menjalai hidupnya layaknya zombie. Semangat hidupnya telah hilang. Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dunia luar, karena ia mengurung diri selama 1 minggu diapartementnya, hanya untuk menghindari bertemu dengan sosok yang masih dicintainya.

Beginikah rasanya jika seseorang ingin bunuh diri ?

Terbesit dalam pikiran Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri saja hidupnya, tapi sosok dengan senyum menggemaskan itu selalu menjadi penghalangnya.

Jika aku mati, apa mungkin aku bahagia ? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun menangis ? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun terluka ? Siapa yang akan melindunginya jika aku mati ?

Meskipun hubungannya dengan Baekhyun telah berakhir, tapi hati Chanyeol selalu memilih Baekhyun sebagai pelabuhan terakhirnya.

.

 _oOo ChanBaek oOo_

 _._

3 minggu, 6 minggu, 10 minggu, bahkan hampir 20 minggu, Chanyeol menjalani hidup seperti mati enggan, hidup pun tak segan. Setelah mencoba untuk bangkit, Chanyeol memulai rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja, yang berbeda adalah sikap cerianya, yang seolah tertelan oleh bumi.

Sosok Chanyeol menjadi pemurung, dan suka melamun. Sehun dan Jongin cukup khawatir dengan sikap sahabatnya ini. Mereka berdua selalu bertanya, dan selalu mendapat respon dengan tertutupnya mulut Chanyeol rapat-rapat.

Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol mulai mencoba bercerita kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian tahu, kehilangannya benar-benar membuatku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini.", ujar Chanyeol dengan mata kosong.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan…"

"Kau jatuh cinta ? Dengan siapa ? Astaga… mengapa kami tak tahu ? Hey dude, cepat ceritakan wanita itu kepada kami", Sehun menyela ucapan Jongin.

Mendengar sahabatnya yang berujar seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol melukiskan senyum miris.

' _Bahkan sahabatku tak pernah tahu, jika aku pernah bahkan sampai sekarang jatuh cinta kepada sosok mungil itu'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Meskipun ingin sekali Chanyeol berteriak, jika orang yang dicintainya adalah Baekhyun. Tapi, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah decihan menyedihkan. Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kebingungan.

"Apa kita salah bicara Hun ?", tanya Jongin yang hanya mendapat jawaban dari Sehun sebuah gelengan.

 _._

 _oOo ChanBaek oOo_

 _._

Chanyeol sedang menikmati sorenya dengan duduk disebuah café dekat apartementnya. Café yang dulu sering ia dan Baekhyun datangi.

Chanyeol sangat merindukan sosok itu. Sudah hampir 5 bulan, Chanyeol tak mendengar kabar tentangnya. Baekhyun seolah menghilang. Saat Chanyeol bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya, kedua orang itu pun hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Dan Chanyeol harus merasa puas akan jawaban tersebut.

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?_ _  
_ _Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_ _  
_ _I wish that it could be like that_ _  
_ _Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

Alunan musik terdengar dalam café tersebut. Entah, memang saat ini Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi sensitif atau pemilik café sedang ingin mendengarkan lagu ini, Chanyeol merasa jika lirik yang terdapat dalam lagu tersebut menyindirnya. Menyindir hubungannya dulu dengan Baekhyun.

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_ _  
_ _I wanna shout it from the rooftops_ _  
_ _I wish that it could be like that_ _  
_ _Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

Benar. Keduanya saat itu sedang jatuh cinta. Bahkan Chanyeol yakin, hingga saat ini, ia dan Baekhyun masih saling mencintai. Tapi, terkadang mencintai tak harus saling memiliki bukan ? Chanyeol cukup muak mendengar kata tersebut. Dalam pikirannya, jika tak bisa memiliki, kenapa harus mencintai ?

Persetan dengan semua itu. Jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Dia tak akan pernah melepaskan sosok itu, meskipun dunia menentangnya.

Tapi harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan tanpa sebuah kenyataan bukan ?

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't we be like that?_ _  
_ _Wish we could be like that_

Kenapa ? Selalu pertanyaan itu yang ada dikepala Chanyeol. Kenapa mereka tak bisa seperti pasangan lain ? Dan saat pertanyaan itu datang, maka perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu merangsek masuk dalam otaknya.

 _Karena cinta kita, tak akan pernah dianggap ada oleh orang lain._

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
